True North
by Skade
Summary: A songfic to Fisher's True North. It's a cold, clear night, and someone is thinking about his true love... (Hermione/?, coming from the unknown)


Untitled Document

**True North**

~~~

_If this ever gets to you  
Will you know it's from me?  
Or would you think it was a joke  
And throw it back to the sea_

It's night... you're probably sleeping now... So I can think safely. I have hidden fears of divination on nights - clear, bright ones - such as these. I'm missing you, but you don't know. If I told you, would you think of me? No? Of Ron, of Harry, I suppose. Then you would laugh about thier elaborate joke... a note in a glass bottle, magically floating to you at the seashore.

_And do you, do you  
Know everything I'm feeling  
Do you know  
No one could love you more..._

I've never loved before, even in this halfway state of yearning. I'm not who you think would be affected by an appalingly schoolboy crush. You don't know of this. It is better this way, no rejection, and yet worse when I try to see the thin chance of you feeling the same. Your friends are just friends, and though they are steadfast you have no suitor. No one could love you more than me, I'm beginning to believe...

_My true north._

_If this ever gets to you  
Will you please forgive me...  
It's too late for 'sorry'_

No matter what the world might say I do not think of myself as an all-powerful being, but quite the opposite. The only way I could find of bettering myself (and that is what we humans were put on Earth to do, is it not, to better ourselves?) was to take my strength in shadow. It's far too late for apology now, and still I try, like Lady MacBeth trying to wash bloodstained hands. It's a cold night and I have my silent mantra. _I'm sorry, father, I'm sorry, Myrtle... I'm sorry, Cedric. Forgive me. Forgive me please. _Each name stings. No matter what the world might say I have too many regrets.

_And do you, do you  
Know everything I'm feeling  
Do you know  
No one could love you more_

Do you know that every night someone dreams momentarily about you? It's me, but then the life I rashly gave myself comes demanding my time. I am a Romeo with an unknowing Juliet, and I am too shy to let her know. Yes, shy... it seems oxymoronic, doesn't it? I've built walls around my fear, my hate, my ambition, but not my love. Love is my greatest fear. Everyone I have loved has been taken away - killed, fallen in love with another, and in the worse I have been rejected.

_My true north..._

It's a faerie tale that your parents must have told you. I am the Beast, sitting high and lonely in his castle-towers as my life ebbs through my fingers. Will you come pick a forbidden rose, Beauty, and give me my chance?

_And do you, do you  
Know everything I'm feeling  
Do you know  
No one could love you more..._

If you only knew what I was thinking. If you only knew what I would do just for a smile. If you asked I would give up my empire. If you asked I would forgive Harry. If you asked I would take a knife and stab myself in the heart, as long as you would say you loved me just before I died... If you... If...

_No one could love you more..._

Now you don't have to ask. I can't live the life I was living. They saw me weeping and stargasing and they saw my lips form the words of my plead for forgiveness. I went of my own accord. A leader is always aware of the mood of those under him. Whatever trust they had was gone. With good reason...

_I'm so lost  
Never felt so alone_

And you are happily oblivious to what I've done, until whenever _The Daily Prophet_ picks up the story, and even then you will not know it was for you.

Do you always not know what people sacrifice for you, Hermione?

It's another clear night and I'm dreaming of you anyway...

~~~

AN: The lyrics are Fisher's, from the song _True North_ off of the alblum _True North_.

My first real story of Hermione/Voldemort romance. Yes, people, I am _firm_ H/V shipper. Our cry is as thus: "We can make it work in our stories! We can make it work in our stories! If you people give us half a &#!@ chance we can make it work in our stories!!"

Well, actually, this was an experament:  
This is the first time I've written Romance. Seriously. I hope I've come pretty close on the mark, and someone that knows box my ears if I haven't, okiedokie? I think it's pretty good for a 12-year-old, tho'. :)  
This is only the second time I've done Voldemort first-person, and I've portrayed him (in both, actually) as an eloquent, almost dreamy individual with a dash (or more than a dash as is here) of angst.

So in all I hope that this has been a success!

So be a lovely reader, and review, will you?


End file.
